


Maybe They Could Be Happy

by soldmysoultofandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fix-It of Sorts, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultofandoms/pseuds/soldmysoultofandoms
Summary: SEASON SEVEN SPOILERSSlav has somehow invented a machine with the capabilities to see into other realities.  After a curious Lance asks him to borrow it, Slav complies. Knowing that he and Keith end up together in almost every reality, Lance is excited to see their stories. But he stumbles upon one that may not be the case.Lance watches our Voltron, at first excited at seeing his and Keith's interactions, but quickly realizes that this may be the one universe where they don't get a happy ending.





	Maybe They Could Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON SEVEN SPOILERS
> 
>  
> 
> Hello. 
> 
> I didn't imagine that this would be the first Voltron fic I would post. I have like ten others that I'm working on but never finish/never post. But after watching season seven, I can't help but feel a little disappointed. Not saying that it wasn't a great season, but it was definitely a bittersweet one.

Lance sighed as he gazed at the flickering screen, grainy filter slightly distorting the image presented before him. It was him and Keith, from a different life, a different world. One where they were almost happy. One where they were almost together. But of course, not every universe gets it right, and anomalies such as this one arise. Lance stares at himself on screen, noting the frown lines underneath his eyes, additions that had once not been prominent, but within the past few episodes seem to be a permanent addition to his face. Lance lightly touched the skin under his own eye, feeling the soft, taut flesh underneath is fingertips.

“What's going on?”

His heart soared when he heard Keith’s- his Keith's voice as his room door slid open. Lance turned, giving his boyfriend a half-smile. “Watching another universe’s version of us.”

Keith pressed a quick kiss to the top of Lance's head, frowning a bit. “Lance, just because Slav gave us the tech possible for it does not mean we can use it.” Keith's eyes turned to the screen, violet eyes zeroing in on the screen. “Whats up with them?”

Lance felt his stomach roll unpleasantly. “They're in a game show? I'm not sure. But it's not looking too hot.”

“What do you mean?”

Lance knew the hurt he was feeling was irrational. The universe on screen was one of hundreds, it shouldn't have surprised him that there would be one where he didn't end up with Keith. But pain of it, it felt too real.

“I don't think we- they end up together.” Lance muttered.

Keith's eyes widened, staring at the Cuban with confusion and shock. “What? I thought Slav said that our love was transcendent?”

Lance shrugged. He felt heavier, as if he was sinking down into something that would stain, and never come out. “He also said that there could be certain circumstances where it wasn't. This is the rarity.”

Keith walked around and sat on the bunk next to Lance. Lance took advantage of his position and nestled himself against Keith's side, before reaching out and fiddling with the knob just below the screen, clearing and then playing the picture.

_“I chose Keith because he's out leader. Plus he's half-Galra so I think he's the future” Lance said, smiling and looking down at his hands_

_“and Keith who did you pick?.... Lance?! Why'd you picked him?” the host gaped comically, staring at Keith with bugged out eyes._

_“I just don’t want to be stuck here for all eternity with Lance.”_

“Oof, solid roast there Keith. Even after that sweet anecdote.” Lance teased, staring up at the black paladin. The smile immediately fell off his face as he noted the angry expression on Keith's face. “Woah, are you okay?”

“Why would he say that!? That's not okay, that doesn't even sound like something I would say! I'm not that heartless...am I?” Keith's voice began to drop towards the end of the sentence, eyes flicking over to meet Lance's.  
Lance shook his head.

“Keith, c’mon don't be like that. That's not you.”

“In a different universe it is.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “But that's not the you that's next to me right now.”

Keith was quiet for a moment, before reaching over and turning the screen off. He then turned fully to Lance, taking the Cuban’s soft hands into his. “What makes you think we- they don't end up together?”

Lance ponders the question. “Well, just our dynamic I guess. I mean the way we meet is the same, everything's the same pretty much up until the whole thing when we got Shiro back. In our universe you stayed, but in theirs, you leave to go join the blade. That's when everything seems a bit... different. You and I don't talk much after, and I think Lance in that universe..is going to be with Allura. And you with Acxa?”

Keith’s jaw gapes. “Axca? I barely know her.”

Lance shrugs. “I mean that's what Zethrid and Ezor said.” His shoulders slump as Lance thinks of the timeline in that universe. “You know, there are moments where I feel that we- they will end up together. The way that Keith looks at that Lance, some smiles, comfort. It's just...I don't know.”

Keith wraps an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close. “well I say fuck that universe. They don't matter to me because whatever happened in that is fake.”

“What do you mean?”

Keith lets out a breathy laugh, picking Lances chin up and smiling into the blue-eyes man's gaze. “I mean, I love you, Lance McClain, and if the other Keith can't see how awesome Lance is, then he can go fuck his hetero self.”

Lance blinked, and then let out a chuckle, which quickly turned into full-blown laughter. Keith joined in, allowing himself to let loose and just feel.

The past year has been rough on the both of them, having just saved Earth from galra-led annihilation. There was a moment where he thought he had lost Lance, which prompted him to confess his feelings. It had been tough to come to terms with them, afraid of rejection and afraid of losing the second person he's ever been closest with. But when Lance smiled, Keith felt as if he held the universe in his hands.

Seeing another version of him miss out made his heart pang. But maybe, he thought, maybe the story wasn't over yet. Maybe that Lance and Keith would end up together despite anything holding them back. Maybe it didn't have to be a tragic love story. Maybe they could be happy.

And as both he and Lance calmed down from their laugh attack, Keith wrapped his arms around the other and pressed a light kiss on his lips, feeling the smile against his own. If he could be happy here, there was definitely a chance for him to be happy there, in that grainy universe.

And that was a lovely thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system. Since watching the season, I've been kinda melancholy. I'm not going to go full out and rant about queerbaiting because I don't feel as if I'm informed enough to accuse people of such, but I can say that they really hyped up Klance more than they should have. And hey, it probably was just klancers over analyzing things, but either way, I've never felt this deeply about a ship before. It's like, with destiel, I love shipping it, but I knew it wasn't going to be canon, same with Zukka and literally everything else I ship. But with Klance I guess it was different because it really seemed like it was going to happen. 
> 
> Before anyone comes for me, yes I know about Shiro and Adam, and yes I'm upset at that too, but because this is a Klance fanfiction, my main focus in these notes is Klance. I promise I am writing more fanfictions that have to do with Shiro and Adam, ambut in the meantime, this is a vent fic. 
> 
> I'll try and publish more stories, I just don't feel like I'm a good writer, that's all.
> 
> EDIT: Since this story is getting more out there than I originally thought, I thought it would be best to use this as a platform for expression regarding season seven. YES, season seven wasn't what I thought it would be, but overall it was a good season, it had really special moments concerning the growth an bond of the paladins, as well as furthing the story to its end. And while I do not agree with some of the writers choices, there is nothing I can do about it for them to change their story. That being said, I do not believe the Voltron creative team specifically queerbaited, but I believe that Netflix and DreamWorks used queerbaiting strategies to gain more traction on views. I do not and will not tolerate any hate towards Lauren or Joaquim or any of the artists, writers, or voice actors on any of my future Voltron stories. What happened has happened and all we can do is hope for the best and wait for this wonderful story that has brought so many people together to come to it's conclusion. 
> 
> That being said, I am currently working on a Voltron story that is heavily inspired by In The Heights. It is not an AU, it does take place in the Voltron universe, but it does not take season seven's plot into account. Maybe only some S7 Easter eggs will be in there. I should hopefully have the first chapter up by next Friday.


End file.
